


继父

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan
Summary: 胡说八道恣意妄为 / 年龄操作俊大圆七岁圆第一人称视角





	继父

**Author's Note:**

> 胡说八道恣意妄为 / 年龄操作  
俊大圆七岁  
圆第一人称视角  


  
  
  
01.  
  
  
我其实不大愿意说这个，但是今晚酒吧里这个试图搭讪的女孩看见我眼角的细小伤痕，她的包里有我熟悉的梅子干，那我就讲讲。  
  
从小时候说起可能太久远，但我没什么思绪，就想到多少说多少。简单讲我母亲是个单身妈妈，高中跟人鬼混怀上我，不敢做手术，吃药没把我打掉，去滚楼梯，结果我命硬，还是没掉。家里人嫌弃她，她就辍学独自生下我，抚养我长大。我跟人打架她用扫帚抽我屁股，一边打一边哭，说我不该生下来，这确实，我不该生下来。  
  
她在外面受了气回来就会骂我，哭着骂，什么都说，唯独不敢说我不争气。因为我在班里成绩优异，长相不差，大大小小的奖拿过不少，所有的老师都喜欢我，男孩子嫉妒我，女孩子爱慕我。  
  
我神色自若的看书吃饭，在她哭得上气不接下气的时候递去一包拆开的纸巾。  
  
极少的夜里她会失神的看着我，念叨着我听不懂的话，我问她恨不恨我的父亲、那个造就我的精子，她震怒地盯着我，仿佛下一秒会扑过来掐住我的脖子。我沉默的跟她对视，这场静默的博弈中她输了，她突然捂着脸呜呜呜地哭起来。  
  
那个时候我觉得女人这个物种非常讨厌。  
  
我读书非常刻苦，游戏却没落下，我能坐着看一夜的书同样也能打一夜的游戏。所以我眼睛很早近视。我在上课或者做作业的时候才会戴眼镜，女同学有时围在我的窗外，有时聚在我的球场，攥着手心发出夸张的尖叫，我一看过去就很快散开。  
  
某天班上来了位新老师，正巧我眼镜落在球场，那人一进门全班女生小声惊呼，跟在我的窗前发出的声音一样。好像是外省的人，说普通话带着口音，意识到自己发音错误会不好意思的笑起来。因为我没有眼镜看不清黑板加上那人说话总是会突然停下嗯阿啊地整理语言，明显是个没有经验的新手，我心情不爽，所以一直皱着眉。  
  
我坐在前排，那人应该看出我的不满，在讲台的桌位表上找我的名字，嘴巴动了动。  
  
第三遍才出声，说：“全圆佑。”  
  
他让我下课后去他办公室，老师都喜欢让我去他们办公室，因为我懂礼貌脾气好，关键是聪明，能替他们修改作业或卷子。  
  
我先跑去球场，没找到我的眼镜，只好返回去到他的办公室。他的办公桌算不上整洁，手边有几袋拆开的零食，在我的打量下不好意思地将零食袋子扫进抽屉，递给我卫生纸擦汗。问我是不是课上他教的不好。我把纸巾攥手里，眯起眼看他，这个时候我才发现他有点好看，朝气蓬勃的好看。  
  
他叫文俊辉。  
  
但我深知面对老师不管好不好看漂不漂亮都得说漂亮话，于是我说老师，您教得很好，我近视，不是你的问题。  
  
他有点如释重负的意思，开始亲切地问我近视多少度，有没有配眼镜，我都礼貌地答了，没有显露出丝毫的不耐烦，在外人面前我一直很有涵养。  
  
我回到教室发现眼镜突然出现在我的课桌上，打开了里面有一张粉色的小纸条，无疑是情书之类，我草草地扫过几眼，随意夹进书里。  
  
回到家我妈不在，那几天她几乎天天晚上不在，跟我解释说在外有事，晚上自己煮面吃。我当时预感到我可能有继父了，这没什么不好，多一个人来分担她对我的唠叨。  
  
我看出端倪是在某天放学路上，一个男人开车送她，是个高个子，两人很是亲昵。我装作没看见，直到他们亲热完分开才回到家，推开门我妈在练书法。她脸上化了很柔和的妆，穿着我没见过的漂亮衣服，笑着看向我，有一瞬的恍惚。  
  
我猜，那是想起我亲爸。  
  
她唯一的爱好是写书法，过年写对联，过节写贺卡。有年贺卡写了一大堆没送完，她坐在沙发上发呆，挑选出最满意的，其他的全扔垃圾篓了。她自己加入了一个书法爱好者俱乐部，拿到小奖会摆在客厅里，落了灰又小心收进上锁的抽屉。  
  
我要考高中学习紧张，在学校复习到很晚，我妈是个成年人不用我管，所以我回家也越来越晚。如果回到家看见客厅我妈在沙发上我反而生气，我跟她说过好几次没必要等。她谈恋爱变得越来越婆婆妈妈，给我煮各种排骨汤鸡汤，絮絮叨叨的跟我说话。我有空才耐着性子听她说，没空的话生起气会很可怕。那段时间她不再随意骂我，一有空就打扮得漂漂亮亮去约会或在客厅一笔一划地练书法。  
  
于是我越来越坚信恋爱使人变傻。  
  
我很少有遇到难题的时候，但文俊辉非常笃定的认为我有。他老是找借口占据我的课后时间，试图跟我开小灶，但我发现他的数学水平并不好，起码没我好。  
  
如果不是他翻看我的作业那样认真专注，看向我时真切清澈的目光，我真的怀疑他对我图谋不轨，对我这种冷淡的男同学有什么特殊癖好，譬如社会新闻里喜欢侵犯漂亮女同学的猥琐老师——可惜我不是漂亮女同学，而他是漂亮老师。  
  
我不会否认对他产生想法的可能性，因为这确实存在，并且不可控。  
  
他比我大七岁，听说学过跳舞。我便幻想他像女孩子那样在舞蹈室下腰拉腿，疼得冷汗直冒；我幻想他穿着紧身的黑色V领在舞台上跳现代舞，矫健柔美。可惜我只能想，这些我都看不到。  
  
他对我的关心远超与其他人，别人议论我俩是什么亲戚关系，我也问他是不是有所图。他好像没打算掩饰，有些害羞地挠挠头，我看见他桌上摆着一小幅字，我脑子嗡地炸开，我知道大事不好。  
  
我试图用学习忘记这些乱七八糟，老师发下来做不完的试卷，我笔芯一根根用完。我妈出去的次数开始减少，端着牛奶和宵夜生怕我熬夜昏倒。我不再理会文俊辉，满心想着考最好的大学和专业，现在我需要最好的高中，我想要放弃可耻的绮念，我想到走。  
  
但是我没想到我拿到重点高中通知书的那一天，我妈给我庆祝，文俊辉也在。  
  
这真不巧，这很不对劲。  
  
我妈在桌上跟个小姑娘一样，宣布她们要结婚的消息，我发现我不认识她。文俊辉当了我三年的老师，他好像不知道是该祝贺我还是安慰我，他想讨好我，开口就是“我们圆佑”。  
  
我吃不下去也听不进去，我想掀桌子走人但我不能，我觉得我真多余。我在家里度过平静一晚，第二天我开始彻夜不归的鬼混。我妈担心我，让文俊辉出来找，我喝了酒索性放下好学生的架子，我说老师好，你别指望我叫你爸。  
  
我妈算是没心思办婚礼，领了证就算成了。文俊辉搬进来之前我想从家里搬走，我不恨他，但是我不可能像对待长辈一样爱他。  
  
直到有天我在外面网吧通宵接到文俊辉的电话，我真的犹豫了好久才接，他说我妈出事了。  
  
我赶到医院时我妈鼻子上插着管子，躺在床上有气无力，看上去年老了十岁。我质问文俊辉我妈出了什么事，护士上来劝架，我妈坐起来的力气都没有，试图握住我的手，说不怪他，时间本来就不多了，她想跟我说说话。  
  
她说这是很早的时候就查出来的，她知道自己活不长，所以想找个人照顾我。这真可笑，我却不能说她傻，因为我的妈妈躺在床上那样的虚弱，像要熄灭的风中烛火。  
  
她对文俊辉说了很多嘱咐的话，一边说一边掉眼泪，我默不作声地听着，我突然想到之前送她回家的男人，绝不是文俊辉，因为我靠屁股辨认。  
  
  
02.  
  
  
我妈死的那天我有三天假，文俊辉也有，所有的事情是他在处理。他真的不会安慰人，塞给我大把的果冻和糖果。我又不是小孩，我不吃这个。  
  
我竟然觉得文俊辉比我可怜，我失去了相伴十五年妈，他失去了刚领证两个月的配偶。我真想问他们的相遇经过，却不知道怎么称呼他，到底叫老师还是爸爸？  
  
他大我七岁，小我妈十岁，让叫爸我开不了口，好在他没逼我，他好像也不怎么在意。  
  
我在房间看书常能闻见厨房的烟味，我担心我厨房炸了所以跑出去看，文俊辉拿着铲子在烟雾里咳嗽，好似肺都要呕出来。这可不能怪我家的抽油烟机，纯属文俊辉技术不行。我走过去拿下他手里的铲子，把火一关，我说你做饭还是做炸弹？  
  
我的好老师文俊辉大概没想到我这么一个三好学生会说这种刻薄的话，退在一旁。我让他去客厅待着，说他在厨房碍事。事实上我没下过厨，分得清各种修辞语法却理不清各种调味料，优等生当然会有短板。我研究下家里唯一一本菜谱，端出看起来勉强能吃的东西。我看见文俊辉在尝一口之后狠狠皱眉，他可能觉得我要毒死他。我说他可以吐在垃圾篓里，吐桌上或地上都难看。  
  
他真的是个好老师，脸上那么痛苦还咽了下去，跟我说还行还行。  
  
我没他能忍，尝一下我就吐出去找水漱口，他又不像老师了，看着我的背影孩子一样偷笑。回来时他已经就着那盘菜吃了小半碗饭，我突然生气，把那盘咸死人的菜倒进马桶，我说这能吃吗？你舌头是不是有问题？  
  
文俊辉没想到我这样阴晴不定，他想开口说话的时候我已经转身走了。我把房门反锁，从他无辜的眼神中我想到我的母亲，那个软弱又愚蠢的女人，给我做饭陪我吃饭的应该是她，她明明那么年轻，自己走了又给我留下这样一个年轻的新爸爸。  
  
眼泪滚进衣领我才知道我在哭，那个女人把多愁善感和懦弱传给了我。  
  
我允许自己为她哭一次，第一次和最后一次，然后我会忘了她，上学时我神色如常。班主任想安慰我，说的话像领导关怀，我听不进，我说我很好。班里男同学觉得我冷血又装酷，女孩子觉得我可怜又真酷，在外我是个礼貌懂事的好孩子，只有文俊辉知道在家我的真面目是冷淡。  
  
他在初中教，我在高中上学。我以为围着他的顶多是老气的单身女老师，没想到也有乱七八糟的人。那人直接跟进我们家，我尽量收敛戾气，我说请问有什么事？那是个染黄毛的小子，个子比我矮不少，看见我之后跑走了。我觉得可疑，但是没跟文俊辉说。他下了班问我吃没吃饭，我说没吃他就会撸起袖子给我做，我说吃了他就“嗯”一声，然后钻房间去备课。但是那天他在客厅的沙发上发了很久的呆，我叫他时他明显地抖了一下。  
  
我问他是不是出了什么事，他笑得很勉强，然后我说今天有个黄毛来过，他直接僵在原地。  
  
我说：“他找你麻烦。”  
  
文俊辉艰难摇头，脸色开始苍白，只说让我不要招惹，他不会现场编瞎话，我也不需要他的瞎话，然后我说我知道了。  
  
文俊辉的我本来就没必要管，我去找那个黄毛纯属是因为他贼眉鼠眼偷看文俊辉的样子把我恶心到了。我说我不舒服，在学校请了半天假。在文俊辉的学校外面我看见五六个小混混聚一起抽烟，为首的是那个黄毛。我听见他们说恶心的笑话，对学校里漂亮的女同学进行下流评价，然后话题七转八转到了文俊辉身上，说他长相好，是女孩子会更好，不知道在床上怎么叫。真恶心，我差点呕吐。  
  
——那明明是我的，我的漂亮老师。  
  
我想告诉他们这个，所以我动手了。他们大概没想到我这样斯斯文文的好学生会突然动手，睁大眼睛愣住几秒，然后拳打脚踢上来，我眼镜直接飞出去。我做了十多年的好学生，我的手适合拿笔拿奖状接情书，却不适合打架。五六个人把我搡到角落，我觉得我可能全身没有好骨头，他们碰一下就碎掉了。  
  
警察来了我们一起蹲派出所，让我们给父母打电话，我说我没有父母，他说那你打给监护人，于是我打过文俊辉。他像是一路跑来的，脸红气喘，看见我时满脸难以置信，我也难以置信，别人说我聪明我却头脑一热去跟在街上混的人打架，只是为了这个人，我的继父，我的老师，我的文俊辉。  
  
之后他把我领出去，拉我打车去医院。我一侧眼眶裂开，打我的人手上有戒指，我上眼皮流血，索性闭着。文俊辉吓个半死，他怕我瞎掉，一直说独眼龙没姑娘要，手在我身上乱摸，问这里疼不疼那里疼不疼，我捉住他的手，我受不了他这样摸，不光是因为疼。  
  
我说他们有没有对你做什么？摸一下碰一下都不行，你为什么不报警——哦等等，这也没办法报警，没有哪个警察会管男性骚扰男性的事情，甚至可能会被当成笑话听。  
  
但是我要管，因为这个人属于我！  
  
文俊辉只要说他们碰了我就跳下车，跑回去补几脚，哪里碰的就把哪里剁掉。我友善的面目瞬间消失，因为我有了憎恶的人。我脸上流着血，司机被我凶神恶煞的样子吓到，他开得飞快，到了医院收完钱赶紧踩油门跑掉。  
  
  
03.  
  
  
我在医院躺了几天，文俊辉抽空送鸡汤过来，班上自发看望我的同学给我送来笔记，文俊辉试图给我讲，翻来翻去最后还是放下。  
  
这个病房没电视，文俊辉怕我无聊，给我讲故事，都是些给小孩子听弱智故事，我真担心有一天他会直接揣几摞儿童绘本来。  
  
我问他自己的故事，他犹豫几下才开始讲，说为了教师资格证考试没日没夜的看书，说参与学校爱心活动，故事里只有他一个人。我才反应过来我没有见过他的父母，那么结婚证怎么来的？背着父母偷拿户口本领的？  
  
真痴情，我妈何德何能。  
  
我提到我妈最爱的郁金香，公园里有一处她常去，文俊辉没什么反应，他垂着眼睛。我问他跟我妈有没有去那里约过会，他抬头说当然有，他们就是在那里确定的关系，还聊起我，我妈说我很乖很好。我沉默很久，我在医院睁着眼睛躺了一晚上。  
  
高中学习紧张，我看差不多了就想回学校，文俊辉再三跟医院确认我没有大问题，才敢接我回家。他做了一桌子菜，我没想到他进步这样快。  
  
他真的很爱笑，一点不像工作几年的人，清清爽爽的，更像涉世未深的大学生，所以别人欺负他才总忍让。他一直给我夹菜，等我碗装不下了开始说话，有点絮絮叨叨的，真像我妈。  
  
我们和平共处了几个月，他跟我一个时间上下学，备课或改作业晚了会给我打电话或发短信。我手机通讯录的第一联系人是他，尽管我觉得真出了事找他没什么用，但他这样设置的时候我由着他。他社交软件的头像是简笔画的猫，他手机里给我设置的通讯录头像是我的侧脸，微低着头，书包挂在肩上，不知道什么时候偷拍的，备注是“圆佑”。  
  
我有点高兴，只要不是儿子或孩子我都高兴。  
  
我成绩一直不错，文俊辉却突然热衷给我庆祝月考成绩，他不会喝酒，我也不会，我俩有一句没一句地聊。我不馋吃的，我说要庆祝你得给我别的。文俊辉想了想，答应说发完工资给我买台新电脑。我说我不要这个，文俊辉就没辙。  
  
他说了好几个孩子喜欢的东西我都不喜欢，我突然说，亲我一下。他没听清我就重复一遍。  
  
文俊辉倒是大方，说这个简单。他可能真把我当成没有父爱的小孩，以为我要的是父亲对孩子的亲吻。在我脸上亲了一下。  
  
我愣住，我说不是这个。  
  
他是真的没理解，我也不知道怎么说，该不该说，怎么说，于是我起身捧住他的脸，在他还有油光的嘴上亲吻一下再退开，我撒谎说我吃饱了，跑回到自己房间里。我真的不争气，只是碰碰嘴唇我都能有反应，我又一次想着他的脸和屁股解决。  
  
在学校我抽屉里的情书变多，上课老师走过来有几封直接掉出来落在我脚下。老师叫我去办公室，跟我说她很看好我，说我现在不应该搞这些乱七八糟的东西，心思放在学习上，先是打架现在又谈恋爱，我真是冤枉，却不辩解。我甚至希望她告诉文俊辉，我想知道文俊辉怎么看。  
  
回到家我说我在学校谈恋爱，文俊辉正翘着二郎腿在沙发上看小说，听完后似乎有些意外，看起来在老师的立场上他想劝解我，在长辈的立场他想鼓励我，他比我纠结，最后放下书说：“圆佑很懂事，我知道你会处理好。”  
  
你知道什么，你什么都不知道。  
  
晚上他按捺不住，跑来问我那个女生什么样，哪个班，好不好看。我的目光在他领子里和腿上，我说没你好看。事实上我在避免和文俊辉先后进入卫生间洗澡，避免跟他的衣服放进同一个衣篓，避免看见他裸露出的任何肌肤，跟他待在一个屋我真的容易成为色情狂。渐渐地，冲凉看书都不顶用，只要文俊辉在我面前晃来晃去我就有按倒他的冲动。这一点都不像我，我恨青春期和性冲动。  
  
让我崩塌的是他的一身正装，腰线收紧，在我面前小姑娘一样转来转去问好不好看，他的正装我在葬礼上看过，却从来没有像现在这样烦躁过。  
  
我反应过来时正把他压在沙发上，硬挺的东西顶在他臀下，他惊慌失措，外套扣子被我扯散，我的手钻进去胡乱摸他。他在我身下气喘，脸上通红，“圆佑！”  
  
他第一次吼我，我可不怕，我俯下身亲他嘴巴，撬开他的唇齿缠吻，他呜呜呜地发不出声音，听得我身下越来越硬。我把他的衬衫扯开，手指拨弄他挺立的乳尖，他急得满眼泪水，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，他说全圆佑，我是你老师，我是你爸。  
  
他彻底激怒了我，我恨不得现在就扒开他裤子操他，让他看看谁是爸爸。我解开他裤子拉链，握住他的东西揉搓，我说你不是也想上我？你算我哪个爸爸？  
  
文俊辉颤抖着，生气也只会红着眼睛瞪我，毫无威慑力，他越这样我越想操他，我像要把他氧气都吃净一样亲他，吮咬他爱说话的嘴巴。我摸他屁股，在上面狠狠地捏几把，将要碰到后穴时他奋力挣扎，发出近乎哀求的声音。我气喘吁吁，像要吞吃他的野兽，惹红了眼兔子都会伸出利爪，更何况我这头豺狼。我在他身上胡乱抚摸，他看着就身材匀称，没我想象中瘦，甚至很有手感。  
  
不过我知道自己没了伦理道德，我索性迫切地深吻他，亲他眼睛到下巴，我收回手，喘息未定。  
  
我想到跟他在医院的谈话，我说你撒谎，我妈根本不喜欢郁金香，第一个送她郁金香的人是我爸，她恨那个人，她才不会喜欢郁金香。我妈也不喜欢比她小的漂亮男人，她怎么可能喜欢你。  
  
  
04.  
  
我跟文俊辉的关系又回归到冷淡，我学习越来越忙，一天下来跟他说不了几句话。他依旧是受学生爱戴的好老师，我依旧是品学兼优的好孩子。  
  
我们不可能默契的当那天的事没发生，我说的都是实话，只不过可能真的伤到了他。  
  
临近高考他更是小心翼翼，留下纸条给我准备最好丰盛早饭，我没那么心安理得却享受着。直到高考结束后我俩如释重负，暑假里我用大把时间玩游戏，他用大把时间在外面潇洒，好像全然忘记了自己老师的身份。  
  
他原来不沾酒，那段时间我却时不时能在家里看见无数的空酒瓶，我想装作没看见都不行。他回家也越来越晚，我不知道他是找小姐还是找男人，他下颌骨有处明显的吻痕。我皱着眉问他谁干的，他满身酒气，走路摇摇晃晃，企图躲到房间里去。我抓住他，我说要放纵的应该是我，你把自己扮得那么可怜做什么？  
  
他的手腕被我攥在手里，那样细的一截，用力会折断似的。他眼神迷离，仗着酒气试图收回手，让我别管。我个头跟他相当，他身上中和着女孩子似的柔软与男孩子的倔强，我闻到酒气中色欲的味道，那一小块吻痕像爆竹上的火星，再次惹怒我。  
  
我把他按在墙上，不由分说地吻他，他皱眉或推搡都没用，我的手贴在他发热的皮肤上。我隔着衣物摸他的东西，他呼吸急促，直对我摇头。我舔进他的口腔，舌尖细细刮着，他嘴里的酒味那样辛辣，那是我第一次尝酒，我第二次尝他。  
  
我捏他挺翘的屁股和身下性器，他在我的抚弄下渐渐硬起，鼻子哼出气音，我的目的达成了。他不知是喝晕了还是真的想要，顺从地亲吻我，手指勾了下我的裤子，我笑说老师是不是在勾引我。  
  
他好似突然惊醒，我已经解开他的皮带和拉链，紧紧地用东西抵着他臀缝磨蹭，我凑过去含他的耳垂，在耳边吹气，他颤抖起来，紊乱的呼吸暴露了他。  
  
我的手在他胸前身后揉捏，我说老师想做的话为什么不来找我？是上次中途生气了？抱歉，这次我一定会做到最后，会好好操干老师的。  
  
他像要哭了一样叫我的名字，吸着鼻子靠在我肩上，我把他的腿架在我的腰上，怕他下滑一直用腿顶着，我不着急脱裤子，我仍隔着衣物摩擦他的屁股。他的一只手搭我肩上，另一只在我的腰上。  
  
我很坏，我在他快要崩溃的时候问他，老师想被学生操吗？或者是继父想被继子操吗？为什么不来找我，为什么要找外面的人，我也可以做得很好呀。俊真坏，不喂儿子去喂外面的人，我真生气。  
  
我撸动他性器的动作加快，他只会喘，羞耻得满脸通红，却不由自主地夹紧我，喉咙里小声呜咽，我不认为这是回答，我捏他的屁股说，不回答是吗？不回答就别想射，我能操老师吗？我能操爸爸吗？得同意才行，俊想被我操吗？听说你会跳舞，屁股真翘，唱歌会吗，叫得会好听点吧？  
  
我想看他彻底崩溃，我想看他自觉地待在我的身下，我想听他骂我，文俊辉骂人的样子会不会也很可爱？  
  
可是他只会蹭着我小口地喘，他射出点东西来，我把手指沾湿，我在他的后穴探进一根手指，他的眉头狠狠皱起，我的手指轻按慢碾，伸进三根后缓缓搅动抽插，带出点水来。  
  
我看着他的脸，我说老师真色。  
  
我不想再忍，我抬高他，确认可以进入后我脱下裤子，硬起的性器在他臀肉上乱戳，最后在他湿润的后穴的挺进，挺腰抽插，一下一下地顶着，他嗯嗯啊啊，吸着鼻子，眼泪汪汪的小可怜，掉出的眼泪打湿了我的衣领。  
  
我轻声哄他，我说老师是乖孩子，圆佑也是，因为老师犯错了所有我才要惩罚，现在要我叫爸爸也可以的，俊想听我叫老师还是叫爸爸？  
  
他应该很想耳朵聋掉，揪着我的衣领一边摇头一边掉眼泪，额头在我肩上一点一点地。我亲他嘴巴，在他身下抽插，我多想再深一点，时快时慢，他体内紧致的甬道迎接我，吞吐我，我要控制住才能不那么快地射出来。  
  
文俊辉的喘息那样动听，我吮咬他的纤细锁骨，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。他的衣服没有完全脱掉，我只是把他的胸膛袒露出来，这种情况下他那般迷人，是活色生香的美。  
  
我真恨不得把他吞吃入腹，顶着撞着，他高高低低的呻吟落进耳朵，我说老师可以叫得更大声，因为我很喜欢。有液体顺着他的大腿内侧流下来，我说老师真厉害。  
  
文俊辉应该率先折服我的无耻，我退出时他靠着墙无力滑下，我扶着他，犹豫要不要让他含，想想还是作罢。  
  
我让他撑在沙发上，从后面进入他，我说真抱歉，我还没有射出来。他攥着沙发套的手指那样用力，指尖发白，我一边操他一边亲吻他的背脊，我说老师应该喜欢我的，所有人都喜欢我。  
  
我转过他的脸跟他湿吻，舌面贴着舌面，他的所有呻吟被我吞下去，我感受到他的颤抖。不知道多少个来回后我射进他的身体，他仰起脖子，腿肚子都在打颤，我说我喜欢跟爸爸做爱。  
  
05.  
  
  
我上大学当然交过女朋友，但是是为了应付文俊辉。我跟他说我不是同性恋，我只是单纯喜欢他，就算他不是男孩子我也喜欢。  
  
他不一定信我，但每次我想做点什么他都迁就我，我大胆起来之后甚至直接跟他睡在一张床上。他晚上的呼吸很浅，做噩梦会抓我的手，睡不着会亲我的嘴。  
  
我有次问他为什么跟我妈结婚，他说当然是因为喜欢，又停顿下，但是你妈不喜欢我。我说没关系，我妈的儿子喜欢你。他就说我不正经。  
  
我的每个女朋友都感慨我继父的年轻英俊，我担心她们会滚到我继父的床上，所以尽量不让他们接触，反正只要文俊辉知道我有女朋友就行——毕竟我的女朋友也就这个用处。  
  
如果再详细说说我的女朋友，我承认她们各有各的美，有的安静内向，有的好动活泼，每次约会地点要么在餐厅要么在电影院，我由着她们抓我的手臂停靠，心思全在别处。所有情侣之间做的事我们也会做，但是除了接吻，因为我讨厌和文俊辉以外的任何人接吻。  
  
她们有的对我的继父非常好奇，我不准她们好奇，每次她们一开口我就会非常生气。  
  
为了讨我欢心她们中有人穿上暴露的裙子或性感内衣，这对我来说没用，她们全脱光了在我面前我也心如止水。相比之下文俊辉什么都不用做，他站在那里对我来说就是巨大的诱惑。  
  
我真的恨不得把文俊辉藏起来，因为他是那样可爱。  
  
我的学校其实离家比较远，但是因为他我每晚都想要赶回家。我的同学说我跟继父关系真好，那当然，谁都想跟文俊辉好。  
  
我功课很好但是不怎么会谈恋爱，我像那些笨拙的女孩子讨好我一样去讨好文俊辉。但他什么都不缺，过了二十五岁还是那样纯真浪漫，我有时会听见他对毛绒玩具讲话。  
  
我喜欢长长久久地看着他，什么都不做，就看着。他察觉到我的注视后会不好意思的笑笑，略疑惑地回望过来，朝我歪歪头。  
  
真可爱，比世上所有的毛茸茸动物可爱。  
  
他问我怎么了，我走过去亲他，吻他，抚摸他，他嘴里有梅子干的甜味，他喜欢吃零食，他那么像小孩。  
  
别人放假到处去旅游，我放假往家里跑。文俊辉有学校的事要处理，我就等。显得无聊了我在房里打游戏，一直看着时钟，我想我可以制造一个惊喜，我要做一桌子菜。我比前几年靠谱，我像研究高等算式一样研究菜谱，我做毁了好几盘，终于有个能吃的——这是是真的能吃，我试了好几口。  
  
我做完之后在沙发上等，又跑去小区楼下等，跟保安室的人有一句没一句的聊天。终于我看见文俊辉回来了，但是他身边有另一个男人。  
  
我的脑子比我腿快，我喊一声：“爸！”  
  
文俊辉回过头看见我，那个男人也转过头，长着一张女人似的脸，他对文俊辉说：“这是你继子？”  
  
我跑上去握住文俊辉的手，我问文俊辉：“这是你给我找的后妈还是继母？”  
  
那个男人走后我心里还有无名火，我把文俊辉按在门上亲他，咬他，最后紧紧地抱着他，我说你是不是不要我？  
  
他心软下来，抚摸我的背脊，说自己不会结婚。我问为什么？他说因为他答应了我妈照顾我。  
  
鬼话，他连糖和盐都不一定分得清，怎么照顾我？  
  
我本来想给他炫耀我做的菜现在没了心情，我热一热端上桌，看文俊辉一口一口吃着。他看我没端碗，问我为什么不吃饭，我说我饱了，我气饱的。  
  
他拿我没奈何，吃完饭我把碗一洗，我窝在自己的房间里打游戏。他跑来敲我的门，身上有沐浴露的香味，他亲我，跟我说对不起。我抱着他滚到床上，问他跟那个男人有没有做过，他一时点头一时摇头，我撞得狠了他眼泪直掉，我把他抱怀里亲他的嘴巴，我们做了一次又一次，我说我爱你。  
  
我知道文俊辉不能接受这种爱，所以我才找女朋友应付他，仿佛我们只是一个屋檐下一时兴起的炮友，但是我不想只做炮友，我想要更多，我想要参与他的余生，以伴侣的身份。  
  
文俊辉或许觉得我可怕，他开始躲着我，说自己要搬去教师宿舍住段时间。我说你不爱我。他想摸摸我的头又收回手，他说圆佑，我没有不爱你，他说圆佑，你太年轻了。  
  
我看着他离开家，于是这个空房子只剩下我一个。我不是没有试过爱上别的人，但是我做不到。我看不见他的时候我满脑子都是他，那些女人围着我，我必须幻想她们是文俊辉的脸才能不厌恶的把她们推开。我试过烟和酒精，我看见烟雾中浮起文俊辉的脸，我在酒精中尝到苦味。  
  
最后我想到跟文俊辉认错，我们可以不谈爱，只要能让我每天都能看见他。  
  
我去他宿舍那天是个阴天，我看见他在楼道里跟那个男人拉扯，忽然他们抱在一起拥吻，我呆呆地看着，直到文俊辉发现我，从那个男人怀里挣脱开，他的唇被咬红了，眼睛里有水汽，真动人。  
  
我们对视片刻，他出声喊我之前我拔腿走掉，雨大颗地落下来砸在我脸上，天很低很低，像是下一秒要塌下来。  
  
我想我又被抛弃了。  
  
之后我发了几天低烧，想着随便吃点药，却一直没好。文俊辉不知道，他重新搬回来的时候我躺在床上，敲我的房门没人应，他以为我真的生气，做好了饭菜等我，但是我一直没出来。他觉得不对劲，撞开门时我正抱着他留下来的衣服，闭着眼像要死掉一样。  
  
我第二次把他吓到，他连拖带拽把我送去医院，在我旁边守了好一天。我醒来后看见他趴在我的床边，我想摸摸他，手都抬不起。  
  
他察觉动静抬起头，眼睛通红，我想说话嗓子却是哑的，他握住我的手说帮了请了假，问我生病为什么不告诉他？  
  
我动动嘴唇，他凑近一点，我说告诉了，你会来吗？  
  
文俊辉手心的温度冷下去，他说对不起。  
  
我从不知道自己这样弱，淋点雨都能连续发低烧，还睡在病床上，太丢脸了不是吗？  
  
我想要回学校，文俊辉突然问我说有胃病为什么还要陪着他吃辣，我说我喜欢，跟他做任何事我都非常喜欢。  
  
他不吭声了，陪着我吊点滴，我问他那个男人是谁，是不是他之前的男朋友。他垂着眼睛，说曾经的。  
  
我说之前你说你喜欢我妈，是假的？  
  
他说不是，是真的。他跟男人交往的时间很短，一个星期左右就分了，之后遇见我妈，我妈身上倔强又柔弱的气质吸引了他，他喜欢我妈的端庄秀雅。我想他可能有恋母情结也说不定。  
  
他还说我妈喜欢的是另一个人，但是那个人骗了她，我妈非常伤心，所以接受了他的追求，因为他答应会照顾我。  
  
然后我说你那么年轻，最后还不是要跟别人走，我成年了，没必要管我的。  
  
文俊辉说，不要这样。  
  
我深吸口气，我说好，跟我在一起好不好？为什么那个男人可以，我就不行？  
  
文俊辉说，你认真的？  
  
我说我非常非常认真，认真到只要他能回到我身边让我做什么都行，就算不谈恋爱，就算见不得光，我想和他在一起。  
  
文俊辉沉默很久，然后他说，好。  
  
  
06.  
  
  
我开心得要命。  
  
我开始像个傻小子一样在他身边转，我一时问问他有没有想去的地方，一时问问有没有想做的事。我想我们可以去湖边钓鱼，我想我们可以去公园划船，我想带他逛游戏厅，帮他把所有游戏通关，我想跟身边人炫耀我的文俊辉多好多好，可是，可是我不能。  
  
因为这种关系见不得光。  
  
我们出现在街上会有人说我俩父子关系多好多好，会有女孩子搭讪说我们俩兄弟多么多么不像。我起初可以毫不在意，在我发现文俊辉眼睛里的光一点点的黯淡下去时我大大方方地牵他的手，我们像所有的情侣一样在隐蔽的角落接吻。  
  
我们有例行的早安吻晚安吻，我们窝在家里过节，关灯拉上窗帘，他光着脚蜷缩在沙发，下巴搁在膝盖，电视里反射出的光照在他的脸上，他的眼睛那样的亮。我们躺坐在沙发上分享零食，他像小动物一样把薯片咬得咯吱咯吱响。我舔他嘴角的残渣，他会敏感地一缩，柔软的唇贴在我的脸上。他是那样可爱，看到电视里跳舞的片段会赤脚踩上地毯，跟我讲他学跳舞时如何下腰劈叉，露出一小截白皙的腰来，看他劈不下我慌忙去扶他，把他揽入怀，我们抱在一起在沙发上做爱。就着电视的光我看见他小腹的皮肤一起一伏，他努力的将我吞纳，额头上有细小的汗，气喘微微。我没有叫老师或爸爸调笑他，我俯身在他耳边呢喃他的名字，他皱起的眉头舒展，喘着气蹭蹭我的脸颊。我觉得我真幸福。  
  
我要期末考才待在学校，写试卷时我有空余时间，我抬笔停笔脑子里不是公式，而是文俊辉的脸。  
  
我提前出考场，我摸出手机给他发消息，头突然一疼我才发现自己撞到电线杆。别人说我春光满面，我确实得意得要死，因为我拥有文俊辉。  
  
我想我开始变傻。  
  
我脑海里浮现他的脸就容易突然笑起来，我还喜欢看着文俊辉傻笑，我妈死后我就是孤儿，我觉得那个人是我上天对我的弥补，是我的恩赐，是我的全部——啊这样说真俗，但是我想这样说。  
  
有女生找我我才知道那是自己的女朋友，她化着楚楚可怜的淡妆，身上香喷喷的，她问我为什么没理睬她。我反应过来，我说抱歉。她显然跟踪过我，她说我不道德，我说是的，我不道德，但是跟你无关。她气急败坏，扬言说要在学校公开。她太陌生了，明明之前她对我那样讨好，妆化得无懈可击，挽着我的手臂娇嗔，衣服永远新潮。  
  
我注视她戴着美瞳的眼睛，开始思索为什么自己当初会答应她。我看得久了她脸上飞红，跺着脚说，我不会心软哦。  
  
我没有跟她说话的心情，她的语气真做作，我保持对陌生人的礼貌，我说我无所谓，但是影响到文俊辉的话你试试好了，我很记仇哦。  
  
我头也不回地走掉，任她在身后大喊大叫。回家前我特意去超市进点他喜欢的零食，我看见挺着肚子买母婴用品的妇人推着购物车，艰难地伸手够货架上的卫生纸，我走过去帮她，她抬头时面色红润，我想那是做了母亲的喜悦，夹杂着即将迎接新生命的忐忑，她向我道谢。我突然想起我妈，我分明说自己要忘了她。  
  
回到家我看见文俊辉踩在餐桌上，伸手去够餐桌上的灯，踮着脚，后腰露出一截，姿态美得像天鹅。我生怕他滑倒，他看见我时吓了一跳，我赶紧扔下东西跑过去接他，好在他及时蹲下，朝我笑笑，好像我抓到的是一只不听话的猫。  
  
我扶着他下来，他伸出一根手指竖在唇上，指指在灯上撞来撞去的东西，跟我说有鸟。  
  
我哭笑不得，我摸摸他的脑袋，踩上桌子，他在我附近时刻准备伸出双臂，眼睛一眨一眨地看着我，微微睁大，我确认了，我养的确实是一只猫。  
  
我还没碰到，那个迷路的小家伙又跑到别处，我索性打开窗，让它自己飞出去。  
  
真奇怪，明明文俊辉比我年纪大，可是感觉是自己在抚养他。上学时我有奖学金，还在学校附近兼职，拿了钱我就想给文俊辉买东西，他没什么特别喜欢的，无非是孩子一样馋嘴。我俩都不喜欢出门，有时他陪我玩游戏，有时我陪他聊天发呆。他遇见尴尬的时候特喜欢说话，譬如我说为什么不跟我一起洗澡，他就先是结结巴巴，然后在我面前孩子一样胡扯，我不想听了就亲他的嘴，他会往后缩或者亲回来。他真可爱，这个词我说过好多遍。  
  
也有时候我们会去有鸽子的公园散步，喂鸽子的一小袋干玉米越来越贵，他犹豫半天只买下两小袋，递给我一个，然后撕开袋子倒手心里一点一点往外撒，灰的白的鸽子扑棱着翅膀飞扑过来，他差点被吓到，往后躲，又忍不住蹲下观察。  
  
我把手里的干玉米都给他，我看着他兴奋的脸，他看着兴奋的鸽子起落。  
  
我突然拽着他的手跑起来，鸽群受惊地振翅飞起，往天上扑，我们伸着双臂欢笑奔跑，我们是恶作剧得逞的小孩。  
  
我牵上他的手就不想放开，我们在回家的小路上晃晃悠悠。  
  
我想我们会快乐很久。  
  
  
  
07.  
  
  
我计划在毕业后找份稳定的工作，计划在三年内向文俊辉求婚——哦，我知道或许办不了婚礼领不了证，或许无人祝福，但是我要跟他在一起。  
  
直到那天他突然问我说，圆佑，你想不想出国留学？  
  
我以为他是想出国玩，我说他想我就想。他咬着唇点点头，低下头继续备课，笔在手指上转来转去。我知道他是有别的事。  
  
他有个喜好是喝奶茶，不会像女孩子一样怕胖，无聊时喜欢咬吸管，有时会直接把塑料膜盖撕开往嘴里倒，奶茶经常顺着嘴角流到衣服上。我扯几张卫生纸给他擦，他胡乱擦几下就继续做手中的事。之后每次看见他撕盖子我就会快他一步拿过来，倒在杯子里再递还给他。他也喜欢罐装的可乐，我要么给他插根吸管，要么给他倒在杯子里。  
  
他觉得我把他看得太娇气，说我的做法好像在照顾小孩，我说你不就是小孩？  
  
文俊辉在外可能是亲切笨拙的好老师，有长假却比我喜欢赖床。趴在床上露着背，仿佛阳光照得久一点会突然融化。我一会儿说老师老师要上课啦，我一会儿说爸爸儿子要吃早饭，他都不应，甚至拿枕头扔我，头躲进被被子里。  
  
我就伸进手摸他，在他耳边小声说小猫小猫，我是大灰狼，他会突然翻过身，头发杂乱，努力撑起眼皮，警惕地盯着我——好像猫哦。  
  
我亲亲他的嘴巴，我说太阳晒屁股啦。  
  
他无论何时都胃口很好，嘴里塞多了腮帮子鼓起来，这回像仓鼠了。他喝口牛奶准备往外面跑，临门又撤回来，亲亲我的嘴唇，又轻又快。  
  
我好爱他。  
  
某天我终于忍不住问他为什么希望我出国留学，他折电话单的手停下来，安放在腿上。他已经将近三十岁，眼神还是那样清澈，老老实实地坐在那里看着我。  
  
我说我想听听理由。  
  
我们看了对方许久，他说圆佑，我想了很多。你那么年轻，才二十多岁，你应该去见见更多的人。这段时间我很快乐，我害怕这一切消失，我害怕有一天我老了你会嫌弃我。我知道七岁的距离不大，但是这足够让我老得比你更快。可能到时候我白发苍苍你依旧挺拔，可能之后你会得到风华正茂的女孩子的爱，她能陪你走得更久，能料理你老去后的生活，可是我不能。即便我们在不同的城市我仍会忍不住跑去找你，所以我想到让你出国，我想知道长距离的分开之后，见到更多的人之后，你还会不会爱我。对不起，我很傻，但我真的很害怕。  
  
听完我其实松了一口气，原来不是因为我们的继父继子的关系，他在意的只是年龄差距，是我们衰老的速度。  
  
我想了一晚上，第二天我说好，但是你不要跟那个男人联系，可以的话不要接受除我以外任何人的爱，我说我答应你，我会再次回来，那时候什么都不是阻碍。  
  
我申请留学很顺利，上飞机那天没让他送，因为我怕他来了我会走不掉。我也不知道在国外那几年我是怎么过的，我尽量不去想文俊辉，他的脸却会突然到我的梦里来。  
  
我没有一天不想他。  
  
我确实在国外见了很多形形色色的人，他们有的是极端的理想主义，抱着吉他做吟游诗人，有的浑浑噩噩整日玩乐，我被骗过，钱包丢过，报警也不管用，我坐在空旷的广场看月亮。  
  
我经常跟流浪汉聊天，他们说话仿佛是在唱古怪的歌。他们问我有没有深爱的人，我说我有。  
  
我也遇见过让人心动的女孩，她热情活泼，深棕色的头发披散，穿着花裙在我身边跳舞，她真美，我却想起文俊辉。  
  
我发疯似的想。  
  
那时候我的宿友是个酗酒的白种人，他说一生只爱一个多傻，我没有理会。节日里他邀请我参加派对，那里各种肤色的年轻女孩热舞，他如鱼得水，竟然风度翩翩起来。  
  
我可以感慨女孩们的美，却不能同她们接吻，因为她们不是文俊辉。  
  
我想跟试图搭讪的每个女孩说我的老师，说我的继父，说我的文俊辉。但是那个人是我的，我又不想分享，我只想炫耀。  
  
我相信总有一天我会给文俊辉戴上戒指，我计划了好久，下飞机回国那天我想是时候了。  
  
但是，但是到了门前我却犹豫了。  
  
我开始害怕自己不能成为他的依靠，比我优秀的人太多了，我打乱了他的生活。我真卑鄙。  
  
我在自己住了二十几年的家门口打转，我不知道怎么去亲吻他，我突然没了底气。  
  
所以我跑到酒吧里来，我想喝酒壮胆。我的口袋装着戒指，我在国外打工买的，并没有特别值钱，它最大的价值是戴上文俊辉无名指的那一瞬间，象征那个人从此属于我。  
  
我今晚一直在整理思绪，我在想应该用怎样的表情，说怎样的话。我想变得更强大，我想告诉他我爱他，我想告诉他我想跟他一起老。  
  
……  
  
好了，我的故事就到这里，谢谢你听我讲完。  
  
我现在轻松了些，我要回到那个家去，让戒指完成它的使命。我不知道现在的文俊辉会不会拒绝，每次想到他可能拒绝我就非常害怕。但是再害怕我也得去做，因为那是我生命中最重要的人，最亲的人，最爱的人。  
  
现在我要走了，陌生人，请祝我好运。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
